1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an apparatus and method of repairing walls which have been damaged including cracking and bowing from hydrostatic pressure, freezing or other reasons. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and method for supporting and straightening damaged framed walls
2. Problems in the Art
Basement walls tend to crack or bow for a variety of reasons. Most prior art systems tend to pull the wall back into position by providing an anchor in the soil surrounding the wall. A hole is drilled in the wall and a wire is secured to both the anchor and the wall. By pulling on the wire, the wall is supposed to be pulled back into position. However, given the varying types of soils outside of the wall, such systems are prone to failure. It is therefore desirable to provide a straightening apparatus and method which does not rely on the use of soil outside of the wall. Conventional indoor supporting and straightening devices occupy a large amount of interior space. As this has a direct impact on the utility of the basement, it is desirable to have a supporting apparatus which minimizes the intrusive effect of prior art devices.
Other prior art systems allow pressure to be applied by a user but require additional hardware to keep the device in a set position. It is therefore desirable to provide a straightening device which allows for the application and maintenance of pressure without additional hardware.
However, and importantly, many walls are framed in wood or other non-concrete materials. If these framing materials become warped or dislocated for any reason, an external anchoring system will not be available to address the problem. Instead, framing materials are typically replaced at a substantial cost. Replacement also causes extensive modifications be made to the existing structure to ensure there is not a further loss of structural stability. U.S. Pat. No. 6,662,505 which issued to Heady on Dec. 16, 2003, solved many of these problems.
There remains a need for an apparatus and method for straightening and supporting damaged framed walls which avoids the problems of the prior art.